


Post-5.22

by Amaryllis133



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Sketches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя год Сэм возвращается и понимает, что с возвращением дело обстоит сложнее, чем он себе представлял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-5.22

**Author's Note:**

> Собиралось быть чем-то большим, чем зарисовка, но так и не собралось, а потом в свете следующего сезона перестало быть актуальным. Но всё равно люблю этот текст.

— Эй, парень, ты живой?

Сэм с трудом разлепляет глаза, часто-часто моргает и тут же зажмуривается – майское солнце в самом зените, прямо над ним, над его лицом, и жарит так, что даже сквозь веки больно. Солнце над ним, а он – на спине, раскинув руки, прямо на траве, и лежать так – хорошо, лучше всего, что только может быть на свете.

— Ты меня слышишь? Эй!

Он поворачивает голову, снова открывает глаза, и первое, что видит – надгробие.

Я умер, думает Сэм. Я умер, меня похоронили, поставили сверху каменную плиту и ушли, а я живой. Интересно, почему плита, а не крест?..

Чьи-то руки берут его за плечи, властно, уверенно и надёжно, и он подаётся навстречу этим рукам, навстречу чувству защищённости и покоя, позволяет поднять себя, усадить на траву, даже легонько потрясти, а потом поднимает взгляд на лицо и не узнает его.

— Живой, спрашиваю?

Да хрен его знает, думает Сэм и неловко выворачивается из рук, тоже чужих – как он мог обознаться? Руки неохотно отпускают его, и мужчина с рыжей щетиной на подбородке выпрямляется, смотрит на Сэма сверху вниз и качает головой.

— Вот же взяли моду, а. Больше негде надраться было?

Сэм оглядывается на надгробие. Солнце слепит глаза, но имя «Джека Л. Паркинсона» разбрать можно.

— Меня зовут Сэм Винчестер, – хрипло говорит он вслух, больше для себя, и кивает себе же в подтверждение. Он Сэм, это так. Он не Джек Л. Паркинсон, и это черт побери как здорово. Вот только где тогда его, Сэмова могила?

— Знаешь, что, Сэм Винчестер? Вали-ка ты отсюда, раз живой, – ворчит мужчина (кладбищенский сторож?), скрещивает на груди руки и смотрит на Сэма так, что тому вдруг становится неловко, словно он и вправду пришёл незваным гостем. – Вон там ворота. И чтоб я тебя здесь больше не видел, понял?

Сэм торопливо кивает, опирается правой рукой на землю, чтобы встать, и в ладонь ему впивается что-то острое. Он отдёргивает руку, потом снова протягивает, и только тогда, нащупав пальцами знакомые рожки амулета, замирает на месте, вспомнив – вспомнив всё. Вплоть до падения.. туда. Память обрушивается на него снежной лавиной, круша опоры, сминая мысли, и только за одну он может ухватиться, вцепиться мёртвой хваткой, чтобы не смыло, не утянуло в пропасть, обратно, _туда_ –

Дин.

 

Денег у Сэма нет, ни в джинсах, ни в куртке – горстка мелочи из внутреннего кармана не в счет. Он ловит попутку и вдохновенно вешает на уши водителю какую-то лапшу; вещей у него с собой нет, а вид слегка потрепанный, так что лапша выглядит вполне убедительно. В Цицеро они въезжают уже глухой ночью. Далтон – водитель – тормозит у ближайшего мотеля, неуверенно спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, и, получив утвердительный ответ, едет дальше, куда – Сэм так и не спросил. Куда едет сам Сэм, не знает толком даже сам Сэм. Его ведет чувство направления, обострившееся, равно как и все прочие. Такое бывало и раньше, когда он бывал сильным – сейчас ему неважно, откуда что взялось.

У мотеля он даже не останавливается. Комната ему не нужна, да и платить всё равно нечем. Нет ни денег, ни вещей, ни дома, ничего – только цель, и Сэм идет, не сбавляя шага, чуть нахохлившись в своей серой куртке. Под курткой есть ещё рубашка, но майские ночи в Индиане всё равно ощутимо прохладные.

Подходя к нужному дому, он замедляет шаг, и намётанный глаз сразу выделяет в безлунной ночи знакомый силуэт. Ага, теперь у меня есть хотя бы дом, думает Сэм, но подходит не к машине, а к фонарю возле лужайки, вокруг которой нет белого забора – почему нет, отстранённо думает он, это же Лиза, это же должна быть идеальная жизнь – и видит окно. А в окне – то, что он ищет.

Фонарь нервно мигает и гаснет, и тепеь Сэма не видно совсем – но ему видно всё, что происходит в доме. Он стоит, то ли заворожённый, то ли примороженный – хотя майские ночи в Индиане всё-таки не настолько холодные – и не может оторвать глаз от Дина, который смеётся.

Дин не смеялся по-настоящему уже так давно, что Сэм не помнит, в каком городе это было последний раз.

Дин смеётся, тянется к тарелке Бена, что-то переставляет, потом берёт стакан и откидывается на спинку стула, свободно, без напряжения – так тоже бывает, пытается вспомнить Сэм, так тоже бывает – потом поворачивается к Лизе, что-то ей говорит, потом заговорщицки улыбается, а Лиза дает ему шутливый подзатыльник – маленький концерт для маленького зрителя. Ну, и ещё одного, большого, которому не досталось билета, и теперь он стоит, замерев, и смотрит на это чудо, на эту магию, которая разворачивается перед ним – магию быта, который строится на любви. Эта магия – невидимый щит, несокрушимая стена, которая оберегает семью, подпитываясь изнутри и не впуская чужаков.

Правда, Сэм знает, как можно её сокрушить. Одним движением руки послать всю магию к чертям, а нежную, защищённую сердцевину, семью – расколоть трещиной, разбить на осколки, которые, конечно, можно будет потом склеить, но – незачем, в общем-то.

Одним движением руки. Как злобный тёмный волшебник. А он так устал быть злобным и тёмным.

 

Сэм сглатывает, поворачивается и уходит, не оглядываясь.

Фонарь, выждав некоторое время, облегчённо вспыхивает.


End file.
